


Déjà vu

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being burned alive by supposed comrades felt achingly familiar. Well, at least he could walk this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

Hours after dragging his blistering, blackened body to the nearest civilian settlement, Shishio still felt undeniably unnerved; a strange feeling of familiarity had washed over him as his supposed comrades had begun to burn him alive - such to the point, for once, that he was questioning his sanity. Stranger still was a sense of relief in being able to walk ‘this time’. Then, when he came across that frightened boy, his voice felt almost mechanical as he promised not to kill the youth in exchange for shelter, food and bandages. The bandages, of course, felt almost like a second skin. After a while he stopped trying to contemplate why. It was just… _familiar_ , again.

Handing that boy one of his blades was almost second nature; likewise, he didn’t protest the smug sense of satisfaction in watching the boy slaughter his family. Others had always considered his nature sick and violent, and he agreed, having thoroughly enjoyed replacing the Battousai as a shadow hitokiri - up until he was betrayed, of course. Likewise, the boy’s quick descent into a heartless, unreadable killer, devoid of all emotion but joy, made Shishio feel indisputably ‘back in control’; it just felt _right_. 

Over the years Shishio stopped questioning his eccentricities, and in Meiji 11 he unfolded the beginning of his master plan. But everywhere he turned, _they_ were there to _ruin_ him. 

At their final battle his living hell of a body turned on him; as flames engulfed him, he couldn’t deny feeling vaguely nostalgic.


End file.
